


Just Add a Little Water

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author thinks they're being smart, Bad Cooking, Based on a True Story, Camping, I'm not sure if Gorons can really eat Human food (but for the sake of this story let's say they can), Just a group hanging out during travels, Link is an awesome cook, Minor Spoilers, No Romance, Zelda isn't the best at cooking, no ships, pre-calamity ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: She was brilliant, she was the sweetest person, amazing at taking notes, considerate, beautiful, a wonderful heir and most of all is the most dedicated person in Hyrule.But...No one is good at everything...(Part 1 of the main FPAOS series)





	Just Add a Little Water

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was something that came to mind when I played a small part of Breath of the Wild. 
> 
> Link's cooking. 
> 
> I have a small head-cannon that Link is an amazing cook and Zelda... well... 
> 
> I'll let you find out, this was based on a true story that happened to me once XD

* * *

“Uh, are you sure about this princess?” Daruk questioned rubbing the side of his rock face upon seeing the princess bring up her white stallion behind her.

The one who he addressed turned over, Zelda spread a healthy smile. “Of course after all you’re the one who mentioned that we all had a bit of down time. I don’t see why it couldn’t be camping in for the night.”

“Assuming you actually know how to camp.” Another voice stated, making the two look over to see the Rito champion.

“Now, Now, I’m sure the Princess means well. Besides, weren't you the one who couldn't get your Divine Beast to listen to your commands?” Urbosa stated as she came beside Revali.

The bird-man had to look away from that comment. He wasn’t proud to say that she was right. He was the last of the four original that became a champion, before Link at least. And well, like Daruk he wasn’t exactly getting the hang of control Vah Medoh at the moment. The other champions and princess didn’t exactly want to be on the only Divine Beast that didn’t used the ground for transport, if the one driving it wasn’t fully in control.

It was a hard hit to his pride that he couldn’t even control the beast compared to the rest of the champions. If he did they would have already made it to Castle Town by now. And what damaged his pride even more was that they were being led by none other than the Hylian Champion…

The group had been traveling by horse for the last two days, well with the exception of Daruk and Revali since they had other means to move.

It was pretty surprising how fast Daruk moved through rolling.

Mipha had to hitch a ride with Urbosa considering the Gerudo Chief had been riding horses and surfing with her personal sand seal almost all of her life.

Link finally jumped off his horse once he noticed Zelda was off her own stead, he quickly unhooked the gear off of Epona. She was a trained and proud horse she wouldn’t run off at all.  
  
“Besides, it’s getting pretty late, I assume some dinner and a camp fire would be best.” Urbosa added seeing the open grounds they came upon. "Let's just go find some supplies and turn in for the night."

The group agreed and went off for gathering.

Zelda on the other hand remained near the cooking pot; she laid the sack that held most of their food supplies nearby as she searched her Sheikah Slate for her notes.

“Uh Princess what are you doing?” Revali asked upon holding some near-empty canteens of water nearby.

“Just looking for my cookbook section.” She replied her green eyes never removing themselves from the screen.

At that moment the rest of the champions arrived to hear. Neither of them really moved.

“Do you know how?” Mipha asked politely taking off the long cloak that protected her skin from the sun.

“I’m sure it’s the same as making elixirs, just without monster parts.” The princess stated, her fascination reaching to the peak.

The group looked at each other in worry. For the last few travels it had always been Link who had been the one to cook for them. Considering his mother was one of the main chefs for Hyrule castle, naturally his mother always wanted to pass her talent to her next child, and Link had been the lucky boy. The youngest Champion's talent for the fire and grill never seemed to fail. Sure the food may be simple, but the flavor always made up for it.

Even Revali couldn’t deny the little guy had a knack for cooking. So to say that the princess wanted to give cooking a try was a little unsettling.

As if sensing the other’s minor distress she turned over to them. “You all have always done so much for me, I feel… I feel like I wanted to do something in return, even if might not be so much, but something.”

For a moment neither of the champions really bothered to move, the idea that princess wanted to do something nice for them even as simple as cooking, well couldn’t be all that bad right?

Urbosa smiled and inched closer to Zelda. “It’s alright Princess you have already done so much.”

Zelda smiled at the older woman. “I know, but I feel like I wanted to give it a try too you know.” She added softly. “I’ve always had others do things for me, I’d like to try something on my own.”

There was a small trace of sadness in her eyes, her curiosity bringing emotions inside. Seriously no one could argue with her.

So with a mild reluctance they allowed the princess to work her, well… magic on the cooking pot.

Mipha was quick when she brought the fish to the cooking princess, with a quick thanks Zelda was fast in cutting the fish. Well as fast she could without cutting her fingers.

With the use of a rock salt and a pinch of Goron Spice she was trying to make a fish and rice soup. It was simple, but nothing an inexperience princess couldn’t handle. Or at least she hoped.

Already the smell was trailing over the air, it wasn’t much, but it also didn’t smell quite right…

“You know you lucked out on this.” Revali whispered over the Goron Champion with was hauling some rocks with ease.

They knew all very well Gorons didn’t have consume human food at all. If they ever did to begin with.

“Hey, I don’t think the princess could really not mess up on cooking, besides she’s really into Alchemy or is it called Chemistry? Either way I don’t think it’s too different.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Urbosa asked bringing some more firewood over her powerful shoulder. "You don't even eat anything other than rocks."  
  
While they continued to set out their camp Mipha remained inside the water, searching around if she could scavenged some more materials for their journey. Just as she managed to find some water weed she saw a faint blue coloration above the river. She lifted her head and saw Link gathering a couple of Hyrule Herbs by the bank.

  
“Has the Princess ever cooked before?” The Zora Princess asked.

  
Link shook his head.

  
A small worried arch formed on her brow. While Zoras do tend to eat their fish and vegetation raw, they did ate cooked food once in a while. And well Mipha, being the kind being as she is, couldn’t really deny an act of kindness from Zelda. But that’s not to say she couldn’t exactly let her taste buds speak for themselves either--even if she doesn’t say anything out loud.

  
Golden eyes faced over to the cooking princess, already she could see a darken smoke emit from the stone pot. “Do you think she’ll be alright?”

  
This time blue eyes faced the Princess, her expression harden with concentration as she stirred the contents with a wooden ladle. From a distance it looks like what she was making was good, but… the smoke proved otherwise; Link wasn’t sure to be honest.

...

  
Zelda coughed slightly when the smoke met her eyes, she turned away and already her expression changed drastically.

  
“Oh no…”

  
Obviously what she tried to make did not come out as she wanted. She was sure that she mixed the ingredients right. She brought the slate up, yup, only a pinch of rock salt and a spoonful of Goron Spice, butter and rice… Why did it come like this!?

  
Great, this is just what she needed.

  
“Need some help?” The voice scared the living wits out of her. She spun around quickly holding the ladle like a sword, only to see that it was their most quietest group member.

  
“Link!” She half-whispered, half-screamed.

  
Blue eyes directed themselves on the dubious food that princess concocted, he didn’t show it but Zelda knew that he was already tasting it in his mouth and hating it.

  
“Alright fine. I can’t cook. What else do you want to add.” She huffed crossing her arms, the ladle still in her grasp.

  
As expected the Hylian champion didn’t answer, he hardly did. In fact he was just examining her burnt food, he tilted his head before facing her.

  
“There wasn’t enough water.” He stated softly.

  
Zelda faced him, her expression puzzled.

  
“Did you add any water at all?” He asked, carefully lifting the pot with heat resistant gloves.

  
As if the world wanted to drop common sense on her like a brick, she felt her face go hot.

  
Silently her eyes went to the screen of her Sheikah slate, her faced contorted into shock when she saw the one ingredient she didn’t add. Water...

  
Alright she's an idiot…

  
Link smiled softly. “Do you need some help?”

  
For once the princess could not let her pride show, so with a deep sigh she faced her personal knight. “Would you?”

 

...

  
The food was served within the next twenty minutes. The champions looked at the meal, it didn’t looked burnt or so much even soggy.

Daruk even gave a couple of whiffs, despite the fact that Gorons don’t really need to eat human food. No rather their diet mostly consisted over mineral rocks, but their stomach could hold the smallest amount of human food without suffering any stomach issues.

  
Zelda knew this and handed him a tiny portion of her food to him; he already had his mineral rocks next to him to snack upon. Yet each of the champions including Mipha looked a little uncertain to the soup.  
  
Sure it looked alright, but still it was made from someone who never cooked in their life.

  
Link on the other hand served his own portion in his own bowl. The other champions watched in amazement as he already took his first spoonful of the soup.

  
They watched for a reaction and saw him already take another spoonful. There wasn’t a single trace of him abhorring the soup at all, in fact he looked like he was enjoying the meal.

  
Mipha sighed softly and was the first to pick up her spoon, she scoped some of the thick meal and in almost slow fashion added the food inside her mouth.

  
The remaining champions watched her reaction. Zelda gulped silently, her eyes focused on Mipha’s expression. For a second no one moved, but then Mipha did, her eyes wide in surprise as she stared down at the food.

  
“This is delicious Princess.” The Zora champion said with earnest and found herself taking another spoonful of the rice and fish soup.

  
It was the catalyst that started it all as the other champions tasted their serving.

  
Even Daruk found himself smiling at the flavor.

  
“This is actually really good.” Urbosa said upon her seventh spoonful.

  
“Yeah, I’m not going to lie, I was a bit worried at first, but this is really good I must admit.” Revali said with a mild grin, well as much as his beak would allow him to.

  
Zelda smiled softly at their reactions, her body filled with relief. She sat down as well taking her own portion, she then faced Link who was finishing his own meal.

  
Her smile grew when the Hylian champion faced her; Link shared that expression.

  
Tonight they would be able to rest peacefully with content and filled bellies. And no one would still know that all it took was a little water.

**Author's Note:**

> Zelda is such a precious little Cinnamon Roll! I freaken love her!
> 
> I love all the characters in Breath of the Wild, all the champions especially Mipha and Link. Though I'm sad to say that I really don't ship them as much as I should XD
> 
> I'm still a Zelink shipper at heart, but Sidlink is slowly creeping in my mind too XD
> 
> I'm also intrigued with the idea of Mipha/Zelda lol
> 
> Anyways, now how the story went is that I went with a group of friends along with my cousin camping for three days. Let's just say it's a running joke that we don't let one of our friends cook anymore, at least not alone LOL 
> 
> Goodness I understand she likes spicy food but man that rice was spicy xD 
> 
> So that's it for now, tell me what you guys think :)


End file.
